


A Minor Inconvenience

by Blumenkranze



Series: Nunc et Semper [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Spooky, spooky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranze/pseuds/Blumenkranze
Summary: Just a nice little walk through the woods. Maybe.





	A Minor Inconvenience

The pale forest stretched on indefinitely, its indigo haze enveloping Varick. He focused on the path ahead. Though he could barely make out more than the silhouettes of trees no more than a few feet away, he was attentive to his surroundings, cautiously listening for a sound other than his footsteps. And, well, hers.

Her clumsy footing was loud and conspicuous although she tried as best she could to keep quiet. He was inconvenienced to say the least.

Grasping the hilt of his sheathed sword, he continued on, her following a short distance behind him. His speed in pace made her more clumsy, her movements getting louder with her increasing effort to maintain the closeness between them.

Noticing this, he began to slow down. Although not by too much. His quest was which that required haste, and slowness was not friend in such an unpredictable environment.

Her small voice cut the eerily silent air. “U-um. Varick?”

Halting, he turned his head to look at her.

“Forgive me, I just–well, uh,” She hesitated, and then her eyes darted around, scanning their surroundings. 

She spoke quickly, “May I hold your hand? I will become lost.”

He stared at her for a fraction of a moment before a horrific screech cleaved through the air. Without a second thought, he grabbed her hand with his free hand, and began to move with quick strides in a straight path through the unending forest.

She gasped in surprise, repressing a more audible reaction in fear of what could hear it.

In an attempt to match his pace, she made even more noise than before.


End file.
